<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Soft! by cupcaeky_wakey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709733">Soft!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaeky_wakey/pseuds/cupcaeky_wakey'>cupcaeky_wakey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fluff, Gen, Ghidorah uses he/they, Post-Godzilla: King of The Monsters (2019), also im not gonna call them ichi ni and san, as fluffy as a sharp and scaly golden dragon can be at least, bc hes an alien, because they are the one who is many, but only when they respect him, godzilla likes humans, not betad we die like mothra, um.. cheesed to meet you?</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:49:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26709733</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupcaeky_wakey/pseuds/cupcaeky_wakey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghidorah's only seen so many humans since he was woken up by the ORCA, and they've mostly been the same size. You can understand their confusion when they encounter a child for the first time. (without trying to blow up said child.)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Inner Machinations of King Ghidorah's Mind are an Enigma [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943755</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>37</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Soft!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>all of my G:KOTM stories will be happening in the same canon divergence AU thingy? but i put this in a series with my first ghidorah fic to make things a bit easier to understand. also when ghidorah is talking to each other with their minds i won't put quotation marks but they'll still have their respective html thingies, you'll see :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The King had been encouraging Ghidorah to interact with humanity more often since he surrendered at the Battle of Boston. Mostly to try and show the humans that he won't try and destroy the planet again. Which is why the two largest Titans on Earth are standing in the shallows of a beach in Florida, drawing in a crowd of way too many stupid little humans. Ghidorah hadn't been expecting this kind of treatment at ALL. They thought that they'd be left alone, living on the now destroyed Isla de Mara only for Rodan to occasionally visit to call them a bitch. The golden demise waited patiently for Gojira to finish whatever he was doing with the humans. He was on all fours with his head on the sand as he let the humans who were brave enough to, walk up and see the King up close, touch his snout and do things with their arms in the air. The king seemed to be done with whatever that was, and he slowly stood up to his full height. Well, not that full. He had one hell of a slouch. </p><p>
  <strong>DAMN GOJIRA, STAND UP STRAIGHT FOR ONCE IN YOUR LIFE. </strong>
</p><p>"<span class="u">HA! OH SORRY, WHAT?</span>" Ghidorah was lost in his thoughts while the King was addressing them, whoops.</p><p>"I said.. you should be comfortable enough by now to see the humans face to face."</p><p>"<em>WE CAN SEE THEM JUST FINE FROM THIS HEIGHT. I DON'T SEE THE REASON TO BE 'FACE TO FACE'.</em>"</p><p>Gojira turned to speak to the right brother of Ghidorah, "It's mostly for the humans' sake. You said you didn't want to speak to the Monarch humans. What else are we supposed to do?"</p><p>The left brother rolled his eyes, "<strong>UM, NOTHING? LET US GO BACK TO OUR NEST AND SUNBATHE. RECOVER FROM OUR TRAUMA OF DYING. BEST IDEA IN THE UNIVERSE.</strong>"</p><p>Gojira only huffed out from his nose and pointedly gestured to the beach before crossing his arms. Ghidorah countered him with their own huff before stretching out his wings to plant them firmly on the ground to support his weight as they crouched down. Face to face with the crowd of humans. Just like the King wanted. It was obvious the humans weren't expecting that, because they hurriedly back away from the three brothers and gave them a lot of room. Thanks? Ghidorah noticed that one human had stayed behind, though. Out of bravery or stupidity, he didn't really care. He trilled to his brothers to get their attention and they turned to look at the human. All three of them leaned in slowly, as close as they could get without touching it (yuck), and squinted down to the human. This human was.. small. Way smaller than any human he'd seen before. They stared at each other in silence for an agonizingly long time, then the human waved. The action shook Ghidorah out of his lack of thoughts to finally react.</p><p>"<span class="u">SMALL? WHY IS IT SO SMALL?</span>"</p><p>Gojira stepped over to lie down on the beach again, next to Ghidorah to get better look, "Ghidorah, that's a child."</p><p>"<em>A WHAT?</em>" </p><p>"A child, a pup, a young human. This one seems to be," He paused to think, "About 9 years old, I think. Very brave for their age."</p><p>It was Ghidorah's turn to laugh, "<span class="u">BRAVE? YOU MEAN STUPID? YOU AND THE 'CHILD' SEEM TO FORGET OUR TRACK RECORD FOR KILLING EVERY HUMAN WE SEE- UH, SAW.</span>"</p><p>Gojira gave him a look he learned from a human at Monarch, dubbed 'The Look' and rolled onto his side to put his head in his hand, propped up by his elbow on the ground.</p><p>"What about the little pup that had the Fake Alpha at Boston?" Ghidorah almost gagged.</p><p>"<strong>THAT LITTLE SHIT IS AN OUTLIER AND SHOULD NOT BE COUNTED. HAD YOU NOT COME TO BEAT OUR ASS WE WOULD HAVE SURELY KILLED IT.</strong>"</p><p>"<span class="u">PURE LUCK THAT IT SURVIVED.</span>"</p><p>"<em>NO DOUBT ABOUT THAT.</em>"</p><p>Gojira rolled his eyes and looked back at the human- Oh. The human was still there. Staring up expectantly at Ghidorah, two of Ghidorah stared right back. The brother on the left turned to stare down at a full-size human with gold around their neck, and the middle head trilled again to get his attention back to where it needed to be. On the stupid child. They watched the child look at Gojira with wide eyes, and they watched Gojira nod at the child and throw his head at themselves in an invitation and the child followed his gaze to look back at Ghidorah again. They lean in closer, almost touching the human, but not quite. Still yucky. Ghidorah is SO confused. This little, defenseless, stupid, human child is currently being surrounded by the only titan in the world that willingly murdered as many humans as he possibly could, and loved every second of it, and they're just standing there. Staring at him. Raising its arms to- wait-</p><p>"<span class="u">AH-</span>"</p><p>All of his thoughts died when the human slapped it's stupid little baby hands right on his snout. Ghidorah almost reeled back, but stopped himself out of fear that if the child were to get hurt or scared, the King would definitely fuck him up and there went his second chance. The left and right brothers looked back and forth between the child and their alpha. The audacity of this child! They were sure their older brother would lose his cool. Nobody predicted that the eldest brother would let out a low and crackly purr when the child began to pet his nose. The child looked up to shout "Soft!" before Ghidorah pulled away to back up into the deeper water. They turned to glare at Gojira, who gave them a cheeky smile in return. Gojira leaned in closer to the child to nudge them with his own snout as a way to say goodbye and backed up to stand again. They looked at each other.</p><p>"So."</p><p>"<span class="u">SHUT UP.</span>"

</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"<span class="u">NOPE, I REFUSE TO SPEAK ABOUT WHAT JUST HAPPENED.</span>"</p><p>Gojira smiled and tilted his head, "What do you mean? What happened?"</p><p>"<span class="u">WHEN THE CHILD TOUCHED ME AND I-</span>" Ghidorah gasped and lightly shoved Gojira with their wing, obviously not hard enough to start a fight again but still enough to get a point across. </p><p>"<strong><em><span class="u">YOU BITCH.</span></em></strong>" and Gojira laughed.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>they r becoming friends :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>